Egoísmo
by Ares-sama
Summary: Solo quería que su familia regresara, que su clan estuviera vivo. El deseaba un mundo distinto, pero nunca pensó que cambiarían tanto las cosas, este mundo que es gobernado por el miedo y el odio, un mundo donde Konoha nunca existió, donde la guerra nunca termino.
1. Epilogo

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, creador del manga de Naruto.

Diálogos "Bla, Bla, Bla"

Pensamientos "Bla, Bla, Bla"

©Ares-sama

 **Summary:** Solo quería que su familia regresara, que su clan estuviera vivo. El deseaba un mundo distinto, pero nunca pensó que cambiarían tanto las cosas, este mundo que es gobernado por el miedo y el odio, un mundo donde Konoha nunca existió, donde la guerra nunca termino.

 **Prologo**

 **Un deseo** **egoísta**

Sintió que todo era un simple sueño, uno del sentía que no deseaba despertar por ningún motivo. Hay estaba su madre sonriéndole, recordaba su largo cabello negro, sus peculiares mejillas que tanto le encantaban, esa manera de acariciar lentamente su cabeza. Si en verdad estaba muerto como temía, no era tan malo.

Luego su mirada se enfocó en su padre, ese hombre tosco, serio que rara vez decía alguna palabras con sentimiento de aprecio, pero que sabía que muy en el fondo no había persona que amara más a su familia que Fugaku.

Por último y pasándole el pequeño plato de arroz ya que se encontraban sentados en la mesa donde comía toda la familia, estaba él. La persona que más admiro y llego amar, su hermano mayor Itachi. Un hombre que lo había dado todo por la aldea en un intento tonto por proteger a unos ingratos.

Konoha debía desaparecer ese había sido su pensamiento cuando supo la verdad, pero ahora deseaba era reformar el mundo shinobi de tal manera que se conseguiría una paz verdadera aunque fuera por medio de la fuerza.

Pero verlos a ellos nuevamente ponía su alma en tal duda que no sabía si podría continuar con aquel plan. Pero que importaba estaba muerto, recordaba ser apuñalado por Madara, su espada lo había atravesado directo en su pecho. Todo se había terminado.

Solo pudo seguir sonriendo, ese niño que era ahora. Solo podía sonreír.

"No pensé que te rindieras tan fácil"

La voz lo despertó de ese trance placentero que se encontraba. Solo consiguió voltear para ver el lugar oscuro donde se encontraba, solo podía alcanzar a ver su propio reflejo en lo que parecía ser un pequeño estanque donde se encontraba parado. Y el responsable de aquella voz estaba enfrente de él, no tenía ni idea de quien se trataba era un anciano con extrañas facciones en el rostro, sin mencionar que podría jurar que tenía cuernos.

Acaso estaba en el infierno y si lo estaba solo le quedaba reírse un poco al pensar hace unos momentos que estaba en una especie de paraíso.

"¿Quién demonios eres?"

Fue una pregunta con total falta de respecto o algún intento de sonar educado, si este era una especie de dios o juez del más allá a Sasuke poco le importaba. Realmente le daba la misma mierda.

Claramente el ser cuestionado no dudo en fruncir el ceño ante tal falta de tacto para sus preguntas, pero no debería estar sorprendido se dijo a sí mismo, era algo que debía esperar definitivamente era la forma de ser tan parecida a su hijo mayor.

"Soy _Hagoromo_ Ōtsutsuki"

Sasuke alzo una ceja como si aquel nombre le indicara algo pero en sus recuerdos y pensamientos no conocía a nadie con dicho nombre.

"Eso no me dice nada, agotas mi paciencia"

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y por cuestión de segundos, Hagoromo pensó en marcharse y dejar que la rueda del destino siguiera con su curso, pero se detuvo recordó como había observado con tanto dolor el camino que aquel joven había tomado.

"Soy el Rikudō Sennin"

Sasuke abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, esas palabras si le hicieron recordar las antiguas leyendas contadas por su madre, como su hermano hablaba de una diosa en la luna que descendió y le obsequio al mundo al Rikudō Sennin o el dios de los Shinobi. Una historia estúpida si se detenía a pensarla pero ahora, este hombre, este anciano con esa extraña mirada un momento se dijo ese era el Rinnegan era imposible, entonces este hombre diría la verdad.

"Veo que no me crees"

"No importa si te creo o no, mi vida ha llegado a su fin acabo de presenciar mi muerte en manos de mi ancestro Madara, si vienes a juzgarme hazlo pronto no tengo toda la eternidad para ello"

Aunque la muerte era eso mismo, una interminable eternidad de sueño profundo o eso pensaba Sasuke. Pero el ser presente no pareció darle mayor importancia, solo se quedó observándolo en silencio como si algo fuera a cambiar solo con detallarlo.

"Te he estado observando, no necesito juzgarte se lo que has vivido y lo que has hecho"

"Entonces..."

"Si pudieras regresar…"

Las palabras salieron suavemente con la intención de conocer las intenciones finales del joven pero lo que vino después fue algo que lo sorprendió y dejo semi-congelado por su forma de expresión tan fría y desinteresada.

"No me interesa regresar a la batalla"

Sasuke solo lo dijo mientras daba media vuelta dispuesto a regresar a su sueño, o al lugar donde pasaría el resto de su vida, ya fuera en un cielo o un infierno si es que algo como ello existiera.

"¿Acaso este mundo no te importa?"

Sasuke se detuvo pensó en las acciones de Itachi en sus convicciones y sus creencias pero importarle el mundo entero, intentar regresar para enfrentarse a Madara, luchar por cambiar las cosas sin importar los métodos. Él no era así, él no era Itachi y definitivamente era una persona muy egoísta si lo pensaba por unos segundos.

"El mundo nunca cambiara, porque debería importarme"

Este chico en verdad no lo podria estar diciendo en serio.

"Entonces que es lo que deseas, pasar la eternidad en la oscuridad eterna"

Que era lo que él deseaba. Fue lo primero que pensó Sasuke, entonces recordó la sonrisa de su madre, la manera como su padre estaba siempre observando y protegiéndolos, ante todo recordó a Itachi, su muerte, su deber, su maldito sentimiento de lealtad a Konoha.

"¿Me ofreces una nueva oportunidad es eso? Entonces devuélveme a mi madre, a mi padre, a Itachi, devuélveme a mi clan"

Hagoromo sintió un fuerte nudo en su pecho, intento controlar su respiración era verlo a los ojos, a su hijo mayor aquel que perdió el camino, nuevamente no comprendía que conseguiría con traer a los muertos, nada de eso servirá. Para que ellos existieran el mundo tendría que ser nuevamente creado.

"¿Y Konoha? ¿Tus amigos?"

"Ellos no me importan, dame lo que deseo"

"Pides mucho y no veo eso en que beneficiaría al mundo"

Sasuke se sorprendió ante ello pero una sonrisa se formó lentamente en sus labios.

"Dijiste que me habías observado acaso no merezco una nueva oportunidad"

Hagoromo solo suspiro dándose cuenta que nada de esto le importaba, era la última opción en que él había pensado. Era modificar el mundo para evitar que su madre fuera revivida pero esto era tan absurdo, tan egoísta por parte de una sola persona. Si aceptaba seria negar el futuro.

"Si lo hago, las perderás, aquellas dos mujeres que tanto te aman"

"No me importa, ninguna persona me importa más que la familia que perdí"

Niño tonto fue lo único que pensaba el dios de los shinobi mientras cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba a brillar con fuerza.

"Si no haces las cosas correctamente, podrás perderlo todo nuevamente"

Sasuke sonrió con entusiasmo su deseo se iba a cumplir.

"No los perderé, porque Konoha no existirá en mi nuevo mundo"

Hagoromo mostro su molestia y todo el lugar se ilumino con fuerza. Sasuke sintió como iba perdiendo la vista lentamente, todo su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera desprendiéndose lentamente.

Solo escucho una pequeña voz, leve y suave que era como un simple susurro.

¡Sasuke-kun!

El cuerpo de Sasuke se ilumino, con ello una esfera blanca comenzaba a formarse y todo el campo de batalla junto con el mundo comenzó a desaparecer.

* * *

Vio a sus amigos muertos, la vio a ella siendo apuñalada con fuerza por una estaca de hierro. Pero quien era esta chica de ojos plateados, era una Hyuga pero nunca la había conocido, no importaba se dijo a sí mismo, se despertó con cansancio, consumido por la agotadora pero placentera noche que había tenido.

Intento ponerse de pie pero una mano alrededor de su cintura le impedía.

"Vamos Karin ttebayo, necesito ir a la reunión del consejo o mi madre me matara"

Dijo entre bostezos un agotado Naruto, mientras intentaba desprender de su cuerpo la mano de su prometida.

"Todos esos ancianos pueden podrirse"

"Karin-chan por favor"

"Tsk, haz lo que quieras, ve corriendo con el consejo y tu madre"

El agarre se soltó y ella se volteó entre sus sabanas.

Una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios, así serian siempre. Eso sería lamentable, Karin odiaba al clan no le gusto que se tuviera que casar con el segundo hijo de Kushina, no claro que a ninguna le hubiera gustado. Karin era una noble entre los Uzumaki y el solo era el segundo hijo, claro que tenía una posición importante, una familia amorosa.

Familia era extraño tenía una sensación en su mente, sobre como si algo en su familia no estuviera bien, completamente errado en todo pero… En que estaba pensando, era cierto iba a llegar tarde a la reunión.

Se vistió rápidamente y se acercó al ponche a lavarse el rostro apresuradamente, salió de la pequeña habitación donde había pasado la noche. Salio intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a la fiera de su prometida, Karin no era mala persona solo que no era del tipo madrugador.

Miro los pasillos dando un pequeño suspiro, se acercó lentamente a una de las ventanas y la abrió lentamente no quería ir a ver la cara de la recepcionista, ya bastante vergüenzas había pasado la noche anterior intentando ingresar.

La sonrisa pícara de esa mujer cuando vio ingresar a los jóvenes enamorados como los había llamado, no sabía quién se había reído mas, si Karin o el.

Se aseguró que nadie lo observara y salió de la edificación en silencio, camino tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado cuando llego al suelo. Miro la pequeña aldea, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro era feliz, pero se sentía a la vez tan vacío en algunas cosas.

Solo comenzó a correr dejando atrás sus pensamientos.

La gente lo saludaba con alegría y entusiasmo, algo que todos los aldeanos de lugar tenían en común era sus cabellos extrovertidos, de diversos colores aunque el rojo era el más predominante.

Naruto se dirigía al edificio principal y más alto de la aldea, era de cuatro pisos estaba recién construido, una edificación para demostrar la riquezas conseguidas por parte de los Uzumaki y sus clanes vasallos.

El mundo estaba en guerra, los clanes se desangraban los unos a los otros. Pero Naruto agradecía en silencio que su gente estaba algo lejos de las luchas, no es que los Uzumaki no lucharan eran feroces guerreros y tenían tal vez la armada más fuerte de todos los shinobi, pero su isla tenia fuertes defensas y hacía tiempo que no intentaban invadirlos. Claro que estaba el asunto que los shinobi hacían trabajos y a veces les pagaban para luchar en guerras de los señores feudales, una gran suma de dinero estaba ofreciendo un señor feudal de las islas de los mares para expulsar una invasión Nara.

Pelear por dinero que tontería, como si los shinobi no vivieran en constante guerra ahora sumarle el caos que generaba el dinero.

Naruto toco la puerta con nerviosismo cuando llego, quería ingresar por las ventanas pero siempre que lo hacia su madre aparecía en segundos golpeándolo y diciéndole que aprendiera a entrar por la puerta de adelante.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y una mujer anciana le sonrió.

"Eres tu Naruto-san, ven ingresa la reunión pronto comenzara y me alegro que hubiera tocado, Kushina-sama está esperándolo en los pisos de arriba, dijo algo de enseñarte como entrar a un edificio"

La anciana se rio, mientras Naruto nervioso rascaba su nuca, mientras caminaban hacía los pisos superiores, no pudo evitar mirarse en el espejo, algo no estaba bien. Pensó desde cuando tenía el cabello rojo.

"Oye idiota"

Naruto volteo su mirada y vio como la amable anciana se marchaba con la rapidez que los años le permitían. Naruto frunció el ceño la mujer estaba asustada y ahora se daba cuenta porque, demonios pensó ahora no quería enfrentarse a ella.

"Tayuyá-chan" 

Pero la mujer no dijo nada, la adolecente tenía casi su misma edad, solo un año mayor. Naruto la conocía desde que eran niños, siempre tan grosera y poco cortes pero quería creer que era una forma de protegerse. Tayuyá había visto morir a sus padres desde que era una niña, horrible masacre pensó.

"Hueles a ella"

Dijo con una suave voz que por unos minutos no pensó que fuera ella.

"Tayu"

Pero fue interrumpido, ella solo alzo su mano ignorando lo que tuviera que decirle.

"No importa, sé que solo soy tu chica de repuesto"

Apretó los labios con furia, iba a decirle que no pero otra persona llego y las facciones de Tayuyá volvieron a ser como antes, Naruto se dio cuenta que no era el momento para hablar.

"Nisama"

Naruto inclino levemente su cabeza en señal de respeto. Ante él estaba el hombre que era su hermano mayor.

"Naruto, ¿Dónde te habías metido? Nuestra madre estaba furiosa, ven acompáñame al gran salón tenemos mucho de qué hablar"

Naruto asintió.

"Nagato-sama si me permite retirarme"

Tayuyá solo se marchó sin esperar una autorización. Naruto miro a Nagato en silencio hasta que escucharon el sonido de las escaleras de una persona descendiendo hasta el piso final.

"¿Dónde estabas?"

"Con Karin, Nisama"

Nagato solo suspiro mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermano menor.

"Solo intenta controlarlo está bien, se vería mal visto que antes de tu boda te vean en malos pasos incluso si es con tu prometida aparte de eso"

Volteo su mirada por donde se había marchado Tayuyá.

"Controla a tu amante"

"Ella no es…"

"Contrólala, eres joven lo entiendo pero debes ser cuidadoso"

Naruto asintió con fuerza, mientras Nagato solo dio media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar en silencio.

"Haz tenido pesadillas nuevamente, de las que me hablaste la otra vez"

Naruto miro a su hermano en silencio, él siempre sabia cuando algo andaba mal y una sonrisa surgió.

"Si, es extraño pero siento que estas imágenes tienen algún significado"

Nagato medito por unos minutos para luego voltear.

"Solo son sueños Naruto, algo como Konoha no existe"

El pelirrojo menor asintió y ambos sonrieron.

¡Porque te amo!

Naruto se detuvo en silencio, juraba que había escuchado esa frase nuevamente. Pero al voltear no había nadie solo un pasillo de madera, una ventana al medio abrir, era tonto pensaba luego su atención regreso a su hermano que estaba ingresando al salón de reuniones y lo miraba con preocupación.

¡Shannaro!

Él había olvidado algo, alguien.

¡Yo seré Hokage algún día!

Que era lo que estaba pensando, se dijo a sí mismo. Los problemas con Tayuyá lo había desconcentrado. Solo continúo su camino hacia el salón de reuniones.

"¡Oye estas bien!"

Nagato lo miro con preocupación.

"Lamento si fui duro pero no tienes por qué ponerte así"

"De que estas hablando ttebayo, estoy bien Nisama"

Nagato lo miro poco confiado y solo puso una mano sobre su hombro.

"¿Entonces por qué estas llorando?"

Naruto entonces se dio cuenta que estaba derramando lágrimas, que raro la última vez que había llorado fue cuando su padre había muerto. Porque estaba llorando, es como si olvido una promesa, algo importante.

Limpio sus ojos rápidamente.

"Estoy bien, todo esto, la boda, el compromiso, la forma como Tayuyá se comporta últimamente me tienen algo estresados"

Nagato no dijo nada, aguardo que su hermano se repusiera e ingresaron al salón de reuniones, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

* * *

 **Notas del autor** :

Llevo tiempo queriendo subir esta nueva historia es totalmente universo alterno, es uno de mis tantos proyectos atrasados debido a que he tenido dificultades en actualizar otras historias pero no quise detener mas la publicación de esta y decidí subirla.

Que tan distinto sera este mundo y como serán los demás shinobi.


	2. Capitulo I

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, creador del manga de Naruto.

Diálogos "Bla, Bla, Bla"

Pensamientos "Bla, Bla, Bla"

©Ares-sama

 **Summary:** Solo quería que su familia regresara, que su clan estuviera vivo. El deseaba un mundo distinto, pero nunca pensó que cambiarían tanto las cosas, este mundo que es gobernado por el miedo y el odio, un mundo donde Konoha nunca existió, donde la guerra nunca termino.

* * *

Capítulo I

Intento no llorar, no debería ser mala agradecida. Ocurría que ha estado bajo el servicio de su ama desde que era una niña, en realidad desde que tenía memoria su madre había muerto cuando ella era demasiado joven, apenas podría recordar algo de ella, su corazón se apretaba con fuerza cuando pensaba en ello.

Había vuelto hacer enojar a su señora, se había tardado demasiado en organizar sus cuartos, no era bueno. Su señora era una mujer muy importante, no podía darse el lujo de que algo retrasara la importante agenda de su señora, ella era una humilde sirviente, no debió haberse atrevido en intentar sanar las pequeñas heridas que curtían sus manos, aun eran demasiado delicadas, pero era su culpa por ser tan frágil.

Tenía que limpiar con fuerza, si no lo hacía nuevamente la castigarían, su señora disfrutaba realmente golpearla.

"¡Hanabi aun estas limpiando!"

La joven soltó un suspiro de temor mientras volteaba a ver aquella hermosa mujer, intento no decir nada que pudiera ofenderla. Aunque ambas tuvieran casi la misma edad era notable la diferencia entre ambas, Hanabi estaba realmente desnutrida, su cabello mal cortado y tenía varias cicatrices en su cuerpo, sin mencionar su espalda, pequeños golpes que le daban y ella debía estar agradecida por que alguien se daba la molestia de educarla.

"Lo siento mi señora"

Pero solo obtuvo una sonrisa llena de desprecio, era demasiado obvio el gran desprecio que ella demostraba contra ella.

"Te atreves a mirarme a los ojos, Hanabi"

Hanabi se dio cuenta de su error e intento desviar la mirada agachar su cabeza tanto como pudiera, apretó con fuerza su frente contra el suelo en un intento que fuera perdonada.

"Lo siento Hinata-sama"

La mujer de cabello azul se frustro por ese comportamiento, esperaba que al menos hoy ella demostrara una chispa de batalla como cuando llego a la aldea del Clan Hyuga. La hija bastarda de su padre, esa niña era un claro problema.

No dudo en poner su pie sobre la cabeza de Hanabi, apretó con fuerza para que bajara aún más su cabeza como si intentara que el cráneo de la niña pasara de un lado a otro.

"No eres más que la bastarda de una vulgar prostituta"

Entonces Hanabi alzo con fuerza su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo provocando que Hinata diera unos pasos hacia atrás por la reacción.

"mi madre era una gran mujer, one-sama"

Oh no la había llamado hermana nuevamente, pero no fue su culpa solo intento defender a su madre, su dulce madre que a veces… ella no podía recordar a su madre, a veces recordaba soñaba con una Hinata que la amaba pero eso era imposible ¿o no?

"¡cómo te atreves!"

Nuevamente la esclava se atrevió dar una muestra de valor, lo peor de todo es que nuevamente no dudo en llamarla hermana, solo porque tenían una pequeña gota de sangre en común no le daba derecho a tratarla con tal familiaridad.

"Hinata-sama, solicitan su presencia rápidamente en el salón"

Ambas mujeres voltearon para ver a su primo, Neji Hyuga el ligar militar del clan. Solo una pequeña sonrisa apareció en Hinata mientras volteaba no sin antes tropezar y darle una pequeña puntadilla a Hanabi.

"Ups, lo siento"

Hinata ignoro ambas personas mientras caminaba directo al salón, esperaba que fuera esa maldita mujer con respuestas.

Mientras tanto atrás Neji dio un pequeño suspiro y extendió la mano hacia Hanabi esta solo negó y volvió a limpiar los pisos.

Hinata ingreso al gran salón de la mansión Hyuga, aunque la aldea en si era una fortaleza había una gran casa donde vivía el líder de clan, Hiashi el padre de tanto Hinata y Hanabi se encontraba herido debido a las heridas causadas enfrentando a un clan rival, desde entonces Hinata se había hecho cargo de la dirigencia política su familia, mientras Neji de los asuntos militares, mantener a los demás clanes a raya, evitar que ingresarán a su rico valle e importantes minas de plata que se encontraban en las colinas circunstantes era su principal deber.

"Me pregunto si tenía que esperarte mucho Hinata"

"Cálmate Sakura, siempre podrás regresar al burdel de donde te saque"

Enfrente de Hinata, estaba una mujer de cabellos rosas, una sonrisa amplia y sin mencionar su llamativa frente, estaba vestida con una sencilla armadura negra, pegada a su cuerpo y una Katana a su costado, la cual soltó para ponerse de pie y saludar a la actuar líder.

"No te he visto en varios meses"

"Es un trabajo difícil ser la espía de la gloriosa casa Hyuga"

Hinata resoplo y volteo los ojos sin intentar fingir sus palabras.

"también eres espía de los Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, podría continuar así sucesivamente sin detenerme"

Sakura fingió estar ofendida pero no pudo durar demasiado tiempo en un tono serio, comenzó a reírse con fuerza.

"Está bien, merezco tu desconfianza"

Hinata quería decir que merecía mucho más pero intento guardar silencio, agradeció que ambas estuvieran solas, no quería que nadie la viera tratando con la conocida "Araña", una espía demasiado peligrosa que tejía una gran red de mentiras a su alrededor.

"Hay rumores sobre que el clan Uzumaki está reuniendo sus clanes vasallos para construir una clan flota"

Los Uzumaki pensó Hinata, algo en su pecho comenzó a lastimarla, era un sentimiento algo que debía recordar, algo no estaba bien. Tal vez era miedo, una invasión marítima por esos cabellos rojos no debería ser algo bueno.

"Gracias por tu información"

Hinata tomo una pequeña bolsa de oro y la lanzo, a lo que Sakura sin mucho interés atrapo.

"Sabes que el pago incluye algo mas Hinata"

Hinata suspiro y se comenzó alejar, quería estar lejos de esa mujer.

"Lo siento Sakura, no he podida encontrar nada sobre donde se encuentra el asentamiento Uchiha"

Nadie había visto a los Uchiha desde que los Senju los habían expulsado de sus tierras ancestrales hace varios años. Y aunque a veces aparecía uno que otro resabiado como mercenario o un presunto espía nadie sabía dónde estaban realmente.

Sakura apretó con fuerza los dientes pero solo se levantó.

"¿Por qué deseas tanto buscarlos? No es como si los Uchiha hubieran hecho algo en el pasado contra los Haruno"

"Es personal"

Fue lo único que dijo Sakura como respuesta mientras se disponía a partir. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida no sin antes darle una vista a la pequeña Hanabi que intentaba restregar con sus pocas fuerzas el piso, era una lastima Hinata siempre fue una gran persona con un gran corazón humilde. iba a encontrar a ese hombre, iba a matar a Sasuke, ese maldito egoísta que le quito a su dulce Sarada que le robo su futuro lo iba hacer en el nombre de su diosa Kaguya.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Vaya parece ser que alguien recuerda algo o tal vez se le dio la oportunidad de ver como serian las cosas, Sakura tendrá un importante papel que jugar.

Lamento la demora, pero tengo muchos fic y tengo que ir escribiendo aunque sea una pagina de cada uno cuando se me ocurre una idea.


	3. Capitulo II

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, creador del manga de Naruto.

Diálogos "Bla, Bla, Bla"

Pensamientos "Bla, Bla, Bla"

©Ares-sama

 **Summary:** Solo quería que su familia regresara, que su clan estuviera vivo. El deseaba un mundo distinto, pero nunca pensó que cambiarían tanto las cosas, este mundo que es gobernado por el miedo y el odio, un mundo donde Konoha nunca existió, donde la guerra nunca termino.

Capitulo II

A la distancia vio esa gran luz comenzaba a llenar el campo de batalla, Sakura intento ahogar un grito que intentaba emerger de su garganta, algo no estaba bien pero su mayor preocupación era salvar a Naruto, no podía perder a su problemático y alborotado amigo, era como su familia además estaba en silencio rezando para que Sasuke estuviera también a salvo.

Cuando derrotaran a Madara todo debía volver a la normalidad, ese era su mayor deseo en esos momentos, que por fin los tres ingresaran por las grandes puertas de Konoha con un Kakashi esperándolos al final.

Esperaba que no fuera egoísta de su parte desear algo así. Pero esa extraña luz comenzaba a inundar todo el lugar, vio como miles de Shinobi intentaban escapar y luego ella se dio por vencida en ese momento sobre ponerse de pie y huir, no lo iba hacer. Si iba a ser su final entonces se levantó para enfrentar aquella esfera que estaba rodeándolo todo.

Y Sakura fue absorbida y el grito que estaba reteniendo surgió con la mayor de las fuerzas.

¿Dónde estaba? Fue su mayor pensamiento, no podía ver nada solo un mundo en blanco que la rodeaba por completo. Entonces una extraña silueta comenzó a formarse, era una niña de unos ocho años, tenía unas gafas de color rojo carmesí, y un extraño vestido demasiado formal para su edad, pero por alguna razón Sakura sonrió como una tonta al ver a la niña, por alguna extraña razón también sintió algo de tristeza al ver que tenía su misma frente.

La pequeña comenzó a correr hacia su dirección rápidamente y por instinto Sakura extendió sus manos, algo en esa pequeña era demasiado llamativo pero la niña paso a través de ella, era como si fuera un simple fantasma. Pero Sakura intento contener sus temores, volteo y vio a una misma imagen igual a ella, solo que esta era una persona varios años mayor, esta Sakura era realmente bella, su cabello, sus labios, esa mirada tan penetrante y esa forma como tomaba a la niña por la cintura y la alzaba por los aires ocasionando que la niña sonriera con gran entusiasmo y felicidad.

Era algo hermoso que ver.

"¡Es hermoso! ¿No lo crees?"

Sakura volteo para ver a una persona detrás de ella, era una mujer de una gran belleza, esta tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, nunca antes había visto una persona tan blanca y esos ojos acaso era el Byakugan, no solo eso su cabello y esas extrañas cosas que salían de su cabeza eran cuernos o unas orejas, por alguna extraña razón le parecía una especie de mujer conejo.

"¿Quién eres?"

Fue lo único que pensó Sakura en esos momentos, quien era esta extraña mujer, acaso era la parca que venía a reclamarla, si era así acaso esta imagen era una especie de futuro que le estaba mostrando, algo que nunca se realizó y si lo era que ser tan cruel.

"Soy una diosa"

"¿Qué diosa?"

La mujer sonrió con cierta ternura maternal, pero igualmente Sakura sintió gran peligro proviniendo de ella.

"Acaso ello importa realmente en estas circunstancias, mira la pequeña que jovencita tan hermosa, llena de vida y ama tanto a su madre"

Sakura miro de reojo a la niña, esta tenía el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda y un gran regocijo en su corazón comenzó a surgir, pero rápidamente una tristeza enorme fue rápidamente consumiéndola, entonces sus pensamientos eran ciertos esto es un futuro que no va a ocurrir.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Uchiha Sarada"

Sakura intento no derramar ni una sola lagrima, al ver como la niña iba creciendo lentamente en varias etapas de su vida, hasta que creció y vio una figura realmente hermosa, una chica con tanta felicidad en su rostro y ese brillo de ser amada se podía ver en sus ojos.

"Es una lástima que su padre la asesinara, antes que ella tuviera la oportunidad de nacer en este universo"

Sakura abrió con fuerza los ojos, y dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente, volteo su mirada hacia aquella mujer.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Fue una pregunta llena de tanta rabia, tanto enojo, nunca antes había sentido tantos sentimientos negativos dentro de ella.

"¡Es hermosa! Sabes su sueño iba a ser querer ser Hokage, amaría mucho al hijo de tu amigo la reercana… quiero decir del pequeño Naruto"

Sakura se llenó con más enojo y salto con el puño alzado para golpear aquella mujer pero esta solo desapareció.

"Quiero que me respondas, que quisiste decir"

Pero la mujer que se autoproclamaba diosa no respondió, en vez de ello Sakura vio más imágenes, vio a una Sarada cuidando a su madre enferma, en otra visión la niña estaba caminando con el mismo uniforme Genin de su madre acompañaba de un chico de cabellos rubios rebeldes que le recordaba a Naruto, ambos sonreían y por cada paso que daban sus manos se tocaban juguetonamente, en otra imagen la niña abrazaba con fuerza a un hombre de cabellos oscuros pero este apenas devolvía el abrazo Sakura intuyo que se trataba de Sasuke.

Ella no pudo soportarlo más y volvió atacarla, pero fallaba era realmente inútil intentar lastimar a esa mujer.

Al final luego de unos dos minutos de intentar usar todo tipo de habilidades contra la mujer, Sakura se detuvo intentando recuperar el aliento, hace tan solo unos minutos estaba en una guerra viendo morir a sus amigos.

"¿Qué quieres de mí?"

La mujer sonrió con arrogancia.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo de ti?"

Sakura sonrió en silencio, detestaba ser subestimada por otras personas.

"Que otra razón tienes para mostrarme todo esto, estoy aquí donde sea que este mientras todos mis amigos tal vez estén muertos, me trajiste por algo, pensé que eras una Shinigami o una diosa de muerte pero estas intentando obtener algo de mí"

La mujer sonrió aún más y su mirada tranquila e inquebrantable que estaba mostrando cambio, era como ver la misma mirada de tantos de sus enemigos cuando obtenían lo que querían. La mujer alzo su mano y un portal se abrió encima de Sakura y una pequeña niña de cabellos negros cayo.

Sakura la atrapo por instinto y supo de inmediato quien era.

"Sarada"

Susurro levemente sin poder creer que la estuviera tocando.

"Yo también fui madre, ame a mis hijos sobre todas las cosas así que sé que aun que esta niña aun no haya salido de tu vientre…"

"¡YA BASTA!"

Sakura alzo la mirada llena de profundas lágrimas.

"Que deseas que haga, que quieres de mí, solo dímelo y si me prometes que ambas estaremos a salvo yo con gusto lo haré"

Kaguya no expreso emoción alguna por unos segundos, algo dentro de ella se sintió terriblemente irritada por las palabras de esa jovencita era como un sentimiento que intento brotar pero rápidamente lo elimino de su sistema.

"El padre de la niña expreso un deseo y mi hijo mayor se lo concedió"

Sakura no dijo nada mientras apretaba a Sarada con más fuerza contra su pecho.

"Quiero que destruyas ese deseo para que me liberes"

Sakura sentía que aquello era una mala idea pero la respiración agitada de Sarada sobre su cuello se sentía realmente mal, acaso estaba enferma.

"Imagino que la retendrás hasta que cumpla mi misión"

La mujer sonrió tranquilamente mientras se acercaba lentamente flotando a la jovencita llamada Sakura.

"No, te la puedes llevar le he puesto un sello a la niña, espero que te hagas una idea de que le sucederá si me traicionas"

Sakura trago saliva, estaba tratando con un verdadero demonio.

"Como sé que esto no es una mentira"

Kaguya llevo su mano izquierda a su rostro para ocultar con poco éxito la risa que estaba surgiendo.

"Te daré los recuerdos del futuro que estaba predestinado para ti"

"Aún no he aceptado"

La intento desafiar con fuerza en su voz Sakura, pero la mujer solo movió su rostro un poco, demostrando estar poco interesada en esa respuesta su frente comenzó abrirse y un sharingan que ella nunca antes hubiera visto comenzó a surgir, era como si estuviera funcionado con una especie de Rinnegan ahora que lo pensaba Madara tenía uno igual a ese.

"Entonces tu no me eres útil y mucho menos la niña"

Kaguya alzo su mano ocasionando que una gran cantidad de Chakra comenzara a surgir en esta, Sakura tembló de miedo y Sarada abrió lentamente los ojos, Sakura la miro y la niña le sonrió.

"¿Mami?"

Sakura murió por dentro con aquellas palabras y apretó a Sarada con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

"¿Qué deseo Sasuke?"

"Fue robarte tu futuro y el de tu pequeña, la hija de ambos poco le importo aquel hombre"

Sakura apretó con fuerza los ojos.

"Lo haré"

Fueron sus únicas palabras, mientras abrió lentamente sus ojos para mirar fijamente aquella mujer que le sonreía con una gran crueldad en su rostro.

"Solo dime porque yo"

Kaguya sonrió mientras su Rinne Sharingan comenzaba a girar bruscamente y los ojos de Sakura comenzaban a caer en un profundo sueño.

"Porque sé que una madre haría cualquier cosa por sus hijos"

Sakura dio un pequeño grito mientras se levantaba e intentaba recuperar su respiración, donde demonios estaba pensó, pero rápidamente recordó que hace un par de horas había hablado con la Hinata de este mundo, una mujer totalmente distinta a la que ella recordaba.

Tal vez debería buscar a Naruto y decirle todo, no negó rápidamente de seguro este pensaría que estaba loca, además no sabía exactamente qué tan feliz el podría ser en este mundo con sus padres vivos, aunque tampoco sabía que tanto había cambiado para el rubio, Sakura no nació en este mundo, solo apareció con recuerdos de una vida pasada y otra que nunca había vivido. Recordó ese día siendo arrastrada por la corriente mientras apretaba a Sarada contra su pecho.

Tenía que regresar rápido con su hija estaba cansada de provocar peleas, luchas entre clanes con falsa información, estaba cansada de las mentiras y el engaño, solo quería encontrar la manera de poner a salvo a su hija.

Recordó cuando abrió los ojos tenía su viejo cuerpo cuando tenía quince años y su pequeña Sarada parecía no ser mayor de dos o tres años, esa estúpida diosa conejo que tanto le costaba haberlas enviado a ambas en mejores condiciones.

Busco en sus pertenencias una botella de sake la cual destapo con rabia.

"Me las vas a pagar Uchiha Sasuke"

Pronuncio con fuerza, con tanto odio que jamás pensó llegar a experimental hacia otro ser viviente y mientras ella maldecía en medio del licor, un par de ojos rojos la estaban observando desde las profundidades del bosque. Un sharingan la veía y la estaba analizando en silencio.

* * *

 **Notas del autor** :

Las cartas comienzan a rebelarse, aunque he tardado en actualizar es por diversos motivos ya que estoy con varias historias intentando mantenerlas al día. Quería dedicar este capitulo a lo que vivió y le sucedió a Sakura, ya no la veremos en un par de capítulos donde regresaremos nuevamente al mundo que le toco vivir Naruto y sobre Sasuke digamos que el pequeño aun no aparecerá al igual que el clan uchiha, todos saben que son fuertes y temibles que surgen de la nada para atacar pero nadie sabe realmente donde se encuentran ahora.


End file.
